New wolf New problems
by LadyTano92
Summary: Bella finally discovers her true nature and imprints on the wolf who truly loves her. But there's a problem. I suck at summaries but come and read.
1. Chapter 1

New Wolf = New problems

 **Chapter 1** **A/N : This is my first fanfiction, have fun reading. Team Jacob is welcome here !**

 **Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I only own Sarah and the plot**

 **Sarah's POV**

 _I walked on First Beach in the Quileute Reservation when I noticed the boys playing soccer. I walked over to them._

"Hi guys"

"Hey Sarah, how are you mini-Uley?" _Paul asked grinning_. _Sam Uley is my older brother and just like him I can phase into a wolf. My fur is light brown._

"I'm fine" _I said smiling._

 _Suddenly we heard like a howl._ _We phased immediately, Leah and I being the fastest ran through the woods to the source of the howling. Sam however was mad at me._

"Sarah I told you to wait for me!" _He alpha ordered me._

"Calm down Sam, Leah's with her" _Jared said._ _Leah growled at something I couldn't see yet._

"Jake you better speed up, Bella seems to be in trouble!" _Bella is Jacob's best friend, she and I had talked once in a while._

"I'm going." I _phased back to human and stepped out of the forest. Sam was still in his wolf form and I knew he would be mad at me for not obeying him._

 _Bella came out of her house crying and nearly tripped because she's really clumsy. She was shaking._ "Sarah I think I'm phasing!" _I couldn't believe my ears._ "Wait what?!"

 _The Cullen's were there in a few seconds and I was afraid they'd attack me. The pixie leech called Alice asked me who I am._ "I am Sarah Uley, don't you dare hurt me or Bella!"

 _I knew we were on their territory but now Bella seems to be one of us and as a new wolf she can't control her anger._ "Bella isn't even Quileute, why is this happening?" _The blonde leech called Jasper asked._

 _Sam whom I hadn't seen, came out of the woods in human form and explained that Bella's grandparents were Quileute and apparently the gene skipped a generation. He was mad at me for not obeying me._

"Yay that's gonna be fun tonight" _I thought._

"SARAH GO HOME NOW!" _He yelled._

 _I phased while crying and ran back to Emily's. My muzzle was wet. I entered her house still crying and she immediately hugged me. She's the sweetest human being I know. I'm glad she's my sister-in-law._

"What did Sam do this time?" _She knew what was wrong. I wiped my tears away and began to tell her that Bella finally changed and that Sam was mad at me because I ran ahead with Leah to Bella's house._

"You know he's overprotective, he loves you and knows that a new wolf means trouble."

 _I thanked her and ran to my room I needed some thing alone. An hour later, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I knew it was Sam, he was going to apologize. He entered my room and sat on my bed._

"I didn't want to yell at you but you have to obey me, ok?" _He looked sad._

"I know you're the Alpha and I'm sorry but Leah and I were the fastest. It sounded like an emergency."

 _He kissed my forehead and I hugged him. Emily came in, jumped on my bed and hugged us both._ "Emily Young you are the best human being ever"

 _Sam and I said in unison._ _She smiled before getting up and going downstairs to make dinner._ "Seth was worried about you. You know he feels your emotions not only through the pack mind but also through the imprint bond." _My brother told me._

 _Seth and I had imprinted a few months ago it was when I came back from a patrol and I was too tired to phase back so I laid down in front of Emily's house to sleep. When I woke up Seth was looking at me, licking my muzzle thinking I was hurt. Then it happened we looked at each other when we both felt the imprint. Leah became my best friend too despite her hate towards my brother. I helped her to relax and since then she's patient and isn't quite as rude anymore. After dinner I showered and got to sleep. I was tired from all the patrolling. I looked outside and hoped Collin and Brady wouldn't mess up their first patrol. They're both only thirteen and pains in the ass. Paul often looses his temper because they get on his nerves. I drifted off to dreamland._


	2. Chapter 2

**New wolf = New problems**

 **A/N : I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews and those who favourite and follow this story.**

 **Le Diablo Blanc2: In this fanfiction Jacob imprints on Bella but I'll try to make a Bella/Leah one for you if I get inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight else Bella &Jacob would've been together. I own Sarah and the plot.**

 ** _Bold italics_** → Pack's thoughts

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sarah's POV**

 _A week later_

 _Bella phased and Jacob imprinted on her. Kim and I were at the beach playing with Claire while the boys played soccer as usual. Suddenly remembering something, I looked at Jared._

"Hey Jared aren't you supposed to go on patrol with Quil?" _He looked at me._

"Shit Sam's gonna be pissed!" _He quickly kissed Kim then he and Quil ran off._

"Sarah I hope you don't mind but I'm going home" _Kim said._ "I'll drop Claire off at the Clearwater's." _She added._

 _I sighed and got back to Sam and Emily's house. Emily looked at me._

"They ditched you again?"

"Not this time, Jared nearly forgot to go on patrol" _I said chuckling, Emily rolled her eyes laughing._

"Well there comes Jake so he can stay with you while I'm at the grocery store." _Emily said before Jacob enters the house smiling._

"Hi Jake, how's the new pup doing?" _I asked smiling back._

"She's great actually, Seth is showing her around while I get to sleep finally."

 _Seth and Bella get along pretty well; they've become good friends._

 _Emily left and Jake and I decided to sleep a bit before our patrol. I woke up two hours later, went to the kitchen and was disappointed when I saw no sign of our pack mother._

"Jake wake up please!" _He instantly woke up._

"What's up?" _He looked at me worried._

"Emily isn't back yet and normally she's back after an hour."

 _I stepped outside to phase but Jake decided to do it himself. The russet wolf in front of me let out a warning howl and phased back to human._

 _Meanwhile with Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil_

 ** _« Did you hear that howl? »_** _\- Jared_

 _Sam let out a whimper._

 ** _« Sam! What's up with you? »_** _\- Paul, Jared & Quil_

 ** _« Something's up with Emily! »_** _\- Sam_

 _As soon as he thought that they sprinted towards La Push and phased back to their human form. I looked at the trees and I was happy when I saw Sam's wolf. He whined and I knew he felt something through the imprintee bond. Jake and I went inside waiting for them. I fought back tears._

« Jacob! Bella! » _They ran into the house and sat on the couch._

« What the hell happened? Where's Emily? » _Sam was angry and sad._ _I looked at Jake and began to explain that Emily went to the grocery store two hours before and hadn't come back yet. Sam began to shake so Paul and Jared shoved him outside. He phased and let out a painful howl._

 _Bella's phone rang._ « Hello? »

« Bella I'm so sorry, Edward did something very stupid » _Alice sounded upset._

« Did he take Emily?! » Bella, the pack and _I tried to calm our shaking down._

« He was hunting and got accidentally on Quileute land. Emily being human smelled good and Edward didn't know what he did because of his thirst so he took her to our house. She's sobbing and really scared, you guys need to come here. »

 _Bella hang up and looked at the pack._

« Guys we need to go to the Cullen's and Sam you may want to rip Edward apart because he's the reason Emily's not here now! »

 _We ran outside and phased sprinting towards Forks. My head was filled with Sam's thoughts, Embry tried to calm him down but every imprinted wolf would feel the same way. Soon my head was filled with happy thoughts from Jared who was thinking about Kim, Paul was thinking about Rachel, Quil was thinking about Claire, Jacob was thinking about Bella and Seth was thinking about me._

 _A few minutes later we arrived at the Cullen's house and the stench of them all reached us. We phased back to our human forms._

 _Carlisle came outside and looked at us._ "Emily's inside, she only has a scratch on her arm."

 _Sam looked angrily at him._ "Only a scratch?! Are you fucking kidding me? I'm going to tear that idiot apart! Besides he violated the treaty. I want you to leave the State of Washington! _He used his Alpha voice._

 _He stormed inside and we followed him. Bella and I growled when we saw Edward. He looked at Sam. The next thing happened quickly, Sam punched Edward who flew across the room. I heard sobs coming from upstairs so Bella and I went to pick Emily up. She was curled up; it broke my heart when I looked at her. I told Bella to help her up and went downstairs to punch Edward too._

"If you ever touch someone from my family again, I swear to God I'll rip your head off!" _I growled._

 _As soon as Emily was downstairs, Sam rushed to her side and kissed her before looking at her scratched arm. I looked one last time at Edward and told him to never come near my family, being Sam's sister made me fearless and quite badass sometimes. We went outside, everyone expect Sam and I phased. Sam lifted Emily into his arms and we ran back home. I know Sam wanted to have a bonfire to talk about this whole situation and I would call the Elders and do the cooking._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I really like Emily and wish we'd see more of her. They should make another movie about the pack and their imprintees. Tinsel inspires me a lot, she seems down to earth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New wolf = new problems**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it makes me happy. I never thought people who like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight else we'd see the wolf pack more.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sarah's POV**

 _After we came home, Sam rushed inside the house and put Emily on the couch. Leah went to the bathroom and I could see that she was hurt. Despite her anger towards Sam for leaving her I know she still considers Emily as her best friend. She came out minutes later after with bandages to heal her cousin's wound. Sam thanked her and I hugged him and thanked him for being nice to her._

"I'm going to call Billy and start cooking." _I told the pack._

 _I looked at Bella and requested her to call Charlie. It would be the first time he hears our Tribe legends though he probably knows about them since his parents were Quileute. Bella went home and the pack went to their respective homes to get some sleep only Leah and Seth stayed._

 _I called Billy to tell him to organize an emergency meeting. Seth helped me out with the cooking; I knew everyone loved my pies. I had made six different ones. After we were done I took a shower and we headed to the bonfire place._

 _Soon Bella arrived with Charlie. He was a little confused, not knowing what was going on but when he saw Billy and Jacob arriving he knew something was up. Soon the whole pack arrived, Emily was smiling again. Every wolf brought their imprintee. Old Quil lit the fire and soon he and Billy started telling the legends about. Charlie wasn't surprised at all and told us he knew about us being shape-shifters. He wanted to see our wolf forms though. Sam stood up, told him his is the leader and ordered us to phase._

"Collin is one of the small wolves, he has reddish brown fur and his legs are darker. Brady is the second smallest wolf and has dark, ashy brown fur. Seth is the sand-colored wolf. Leah has light gray fur. Embry has pale gray and black spotted fur. Quil is the chocolate-brown wolf. Jared has brown fur. Paul has dark silver fur. Jacob is the russet brown wolf. Bella being the third female wolf in the pack has reddish white fur. My sister, Sarah has light brown fur. As for myself I have black fur." _Sam introduced himself and us before phasing._

 _Billy told Charlie about Jacob imprinting on Bella. He looked at the wolves that phased back to human except for Bella. He looked at the couples; Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jacob and Bella, Seth and I; he seemed very pleased._

 _Bella went over to her dad and he petted her head smiling. She gave him one of her paws and let out a wolf laugh._

 _After dinner Sam told the Elders what happened with Emily and they agreed that Sam did the right thing. They hurt the pack twice; firstly Bella who they left alone in the woods and now secondly Emily._

 _The Cullen's vanished from the State of Washington the day after and the pack could relax and enjoy their family life. Seth and I spent a lot of time together; we had to block our thoughts from our brothers and sisters because one time Seth thought about him and me making out._

 **A/N: Thank you for every single review. This fanfiction is now complete. Bye guys. PM me if you wanna chat or talk about our beloved Jacob.**


End file.
